Memory of A Radio
by kRieZt
Summary: Mendengarkan radio ini di malam hari adalah satu-satunya waktu yang tepat untuk kulewati bersama denganmu, Arthur… USxUK


**Memory of A Radio**

Pairing : USxUK

Rating : K+

Genre : Drama

Summary : Mendengarkan radio ini di malam hari adalah satu-satunya waktu yang tepat untuk kulewati bersama denganmu, Arthur…

Disclaimer : Himaruya-sensei, sekali lagi ya…

Warning : Saya tidak tahu di mana Arthur dan Alfred dulu pernah tinggal sama2, yang pasti mereka pernah tinggal serumah. Anggap saja begitu :/

-000-

**Liverpool, 10.00 am**

Kota kecil yang terletak di pinggir laut itu menyisakan begitu banyak kenangan. Perjalanan selama 3 jam menuju sana akan menjadi sesuatu yang langka untukku. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak kemari? Kesibukkanku di London membuatku lupa akan tempat ini, rumah ini, tempat di mana aku dilahirkan…

"Hey, Arthur!"

Baru saja aku keluar dari mobil, aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari jendela rumahku. Laki-laki berkacamata itu melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan penuh semangat, tetapi malah membuatmu semakin tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan beberapa hal di rumah hari ini. Tidak kusangka Alfred F. Jones akan menjadi partnerku untuk membereskan rumah di Liverpool ini.

"Arthuuuuuuuurr…!"

"Whoa, jangan memelukku seperti ini, bodoh!"

"Aku rindu padamu! Hahaha…ayo masuk! Kita makan kue!"

"Le-lepaskan aku, Alfred! Aku bisa jalan ke rumahku sendiri!"

Apa yang akan aku lakukan di rumah tua ini? Sejak aku dan Alfred terpisah, rumah ini hampir tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Aku memang mempekerjakan beberapa orang untuk menjaga rumah ini. Saat masuk ke ruang tengah, aku bersyukur tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumah ini. Perabotannya masih terletak pada tempatnya, begitu juga dengan hiasan di dindingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sir Kirkland. Secangkir teh mungkin bisa menenangkan Anda sebelum memulai pekerjaan berat."

"Terima kasih, Arnold. Hey, Alfred! Katanya mau makan kue dulu."

"Tapi aku mau langsung ke gudang. Nanti saja makannya!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak ini tidak ada ubahnya dengan masa kecilnya. Masih suka berkeliaran di rumah seenaknya. Paling tidak, dia sudah besar dan tidak mengotori lantai dengan lumpur seperti dulu. Ya, dia sudah besar sekarang. Dia tidak perlu diatur-atur lagi.

"Ya sudah. Sajikan nanti siang saja, Arnold. Berikan kunci gudangnya padaku."

"Silakan, Sir Kirkland. Selamat bekerja."

"Kosongkan tempat sampah. Siapa tahu ada banyak barang yang harus aku buang dari gudang."

"Yes, Sir."

Begitu banyak kenangan tersimpan di rumah ini. Dan gudang adalah tempat menyimpan saksi bisu segala kenangan itu. Kau punya anak, dan sekarang sudah besar. Maianan mereka mungkin disimpan baik-baik digudang, atau kau akan menjualnya ke orang lain. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana isi gudang rumah tua ini. Sejak saat itu, akulah yang memindahkan banyak barang ke sana. Termasuk milik si bodoh satu ini.

"Whoa, uhuk…uhuk! Debunya banyak sekali, Arthur!"

"Namanya juga gudang. Pasti banyak debunya. Pakai maskermu supaya debunya tidak masuk hidung, Alfred."

"Hahaha…kau ini masih suka khawatir seperti dulu. Tenang saja, Arthur. Aku ini tidak akan gampang kena pilek seperti kau! Aku tidak butuh masker. Ayo kita bereskan tempat ini!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Alfred? Jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika hanya untuk membantuku membersihkan gudang?"

"Tidak juga sih. Siapa tahu aku masih punya barang yang tertinggal di sini. Jadi bisa kubawa ke Amerika. Hehehe…"

Acara bersih-bersih gudang pun berlangsung hening. Kami tidak saling bicara, tidak ada yang bercerita tentang barang-barang yang kami temukan di gudang ini. Sesekali aku melihat Alfred yang sedang serius membongkar beberapa peti dan memeriksa isinya satu per satu.

"_Alfred, hari Minggu nanti aku akan membersihkan gudang."_

"_Whoa, aku mau ikut!"_

"_Tidak usah! Kau hanya akan menyusahkan saja!"_

"_Tapi aku mau ikut bersih-bersih gudang, Arthur. Siapa tahu ada barang yang belum aku bawa dari sana."_

Sudah beberapa kali aku mencegahnya untuk datang ke Inggris demi melakukan pekerjaan tidak penting ini. Tetapi dia tetap bersikeras. Maka itu, pagi-pagi sekali, aku dikejutkan dengan e-mail yang dia kirimkan padaku bahwa dia sudah tiba di London. Aku bilang padanya tidak akan menjemput dia di bandara. Aku menyuruhnya untuk langsung ke Liverpool bertemu denganku.

"Alfred, kau masih butuh sepatu boot ini?"

"Hm? Sepatu boot? Ah, aku ingat sepatu itu! Kita sering pergi ke kebun…"

"Ya, dan kau selalu lupa melepas boot-nya di luar rumah kalau sudah selesai berkebun."

"Hehehe…namanya juga anak-anak. Ya, aku masih ingat dengan sepatu itu. Tapi untuk apa kau simpan juga, Arthur? Buang saja, tidak ada yang mau pakai juga."

"…"

"Arthur, lihat! Ini jam kayu buatan Paman Charles! Tetangga sebelah kita dulu, masih ingat? Ah, aku suka sekali jam ini."

"Tetapi itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, Alfred. Onderdilnya sudah tidak dijual lagi di jaman sekarang."

"Yah, tidak bisa diperbaiki ya? Padahal kalau masih bisa, aku mau bawa ke Amerika."

"Untuk apa kau bawa benda macam itu ke sana? Bukankah di Amerika kau bisa menemukan yang lebih bagus."

"Tetapi ini masih orisinil, aku tidak mungkin bisa menemukan yang semacam ini di sana. Hm…ya sudahlah, buang saja."

Jam cuckoo itu adalah kesukaan Alfred. Setiap satu jam sekali, dia akan langsung berlari ke depan jam dan melihat burung kenari keluar masuk dari jamnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu kenapa jam ini rusak. Mungkin saja bagian dalamnya sudah tua dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Membuang barang dari gudang adalah sama dengan kau menghapus satu per satu kenangan masa lalumu. Aku dan Alfred sudah hidup terpisah sekarang. Dia menginginkan kebebasan, sementara aku ingin dia hidup aman. Bebas menurutku belum tentu aman, tetapi kemudian dia tumbuh di sebuah negara bebas dengan sistem keamanan luar biasa. Perkembangannya sangat pesat, sampai pada akhirnya aku berujung pada satu kesimpulan.

Dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi…

"Arthur, di mana kau simpan radio Wood-like Bakelite itu?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, radio tua dengan satu speaker. Dulu khan masih ada di kamarku. Apa sekarang masih di sana?"

"Aku sudah memindahkan semua barang dari kamarmu ke gudang. Kau sendiri juga sudah membawa barang-barangmu ke Amerika khan?"

"Seingatku, radio itu masih di sini. Ayolah, bantu aku mencarinya, Arthur!"

Dia terlihat gelisah sekarang. Waktu dia masih kecil, dia sering mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur dari Paman Bill. Acara itu mengudara tiap malam, tepat pukul 20.30 dan berisikan macam-macam kisah sebelum tidur. Lucunya, Alfred selalu tertidur sebelum ceritanya selesai. Karena dia senang sekali dengan siaran itu, radio tua yang tadinya diletakkan di ruang tengah, kemudian dibawanya ke kamarnya.

"Ketemu! Arthur, ayo kita coba radio ini."

"Radio itu sudah rusak-"

"Ayo kita coba dulu! Kalau bisa diperbaiki, aku akan bawa ke Amerika."

"Untuk apa kau bawa radio usang itu ke rumahmu? Tadi jam cuckoo, sekarang radio ini. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, Alfred."

"Aku ingin tahu apa siaran Paman Bill masih ada."

"Demi Tuhan, kau sudah besar! Dan tidak ada lagi siaran macam itu, Alfred F. Jones! Lagipula, siaran itu hanya di Inggris. Kapan juga kau akan mendengarnya?"

"Pokoknya ini akan aku perbaiki. Ayo, Arthur! Acara beres-beres sudah selesai. Saatnya makan siang, aku mau burger!"

Aku yang masih sibuk membereskan gudang, tiba-tiba ditarik keluar oleh Alfred. Sambil mencoba memperbaiki radio, kami menikmati makan siang di taman belakang rumah. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa makan sambil memegang obeng di salah satu tangannya. Dia tidak mau menyerah. Radio usang itu sudah hampir tidak mempunyai daya. Mau diganti sumber daya apa pun tetap tidak mau berfungsi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Arthur? Ini sudah tidak bisa menyala."

"Maka itu, buang saja radionya, Alfred. Daripada kau memikirkan radio itu, bagaimana kalau kau habiskan dulu burger steak itu?"

"Aku tidak mau membuangnya, Arthur. Kau tahu? Mendengarkan radio ini di malam hari adalah satu-satunya waktu yang tepat untuk bersama denganmu. Kau sibuk di luar, kau tinggalkan aku di rumah besar ini sendirian. Aku sangat berharap kau cepat pulang. Dan malam itu, kita dengarkan cerita sama-sama."

"…"

"Setidaknya, radio ini adalah hiburan untukku saat aku kesepian di rumah."

"Alfred…"

"Mengapa kau ingin membuangnya, Arthur?"

"Karena itu sudah tidak bisa digunakan, Alfred. Aku taruh digudang karena aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Kau ingin membuang apa yang tidak kau butuhkan, Arthur?"

"Ya, karena aku memang sudah tidak ingin membutuhkannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membuangnya dari awal, Arthur Kirkland? Jika memang kau tidak butuh, seharusnya kau sudah membuangnya sejak lama. Kenapa baru dibuang sekarang saat aku sedang berada di sini?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah ingat soal radio itu jika kau tidak menceritakannya padaku hari ini, Alfred F. Jones! Kau mau bawa ini pulang ke negaramu? Bawalah! Setidaknya, aku bisa mengurangi barang-barang yang ada di gudang."

"Arthur!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan Alfred yang menyuruhku kembali ke meja makan, aku tetap berjalan cepat masuk ke rumah dan pergi ke kamarku. Aku mendengar suara derap langkah Alfred menyusulku. Aku mengunci pintunya, aku tidak ingin dia masuk untuk berbicara denganku. Aku bersandar pada pintu setelah menguncinya, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

_Dok…dok…!_

"Arthur! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Pergilah dengan radio sialanmu itu, Alfred! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Kau marah padaku, Arthur?"

"Jangan tanya!"

"Aku rasa, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Kau ingin membuang radio itu seperti aku yang telah melupakanmu. Iya khan?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu…"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Arthur. Kau membiarkanku mendapatkan kebebasanku, mendapatkan kehidupanku sendiri. Aku memang senang, tetapi di satu sisi aku merasa kosong dengan semua itu."

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, Alferd!"

"Arthur…"

"Hiduplah, hiduplah dengan tenang. Semoga radio itu bisa menenangkan batinmu."

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi kata-kata dari Alfred yang kudengar dari balik pintu. Aku tahu dia masih berdiri di sana, aku tahu dia masih berharap ingin meneruskan kata-katanya. Tetapi aku sudah lelah, hati dan pikiranku sudah lelah…

**Liverpool, next day, 08.00 am**

Aku masih dikuasai emosi sampai di hari berikutnya. Semalaman, aku dan Alfred tidak saling bicara. Walau kami menikmati makan malam bersama, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara. Aku tahu Alfred berusaha meredamkan suasana, tetapi aku masih tidak bisa meredam emosiku sendiri.

Biarlah…

Tok…tok…

"Sir Kirkland, sudah waktunya sarapan. Mobil Anda juga sudah siap. Apakah Anda akan pulang ke London pagi ini juga?"

"Ya, Arnold."

Setelah rapi, aku keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Aku terkejut tidak mendapati Alfred di ruang makan. Apakah dia sudah sarapan lebih dulu? Atau mungkin, dia sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke London?

"Ke mana Alfred?"

"Mr. Jones sudah pergi, Sir Kirkland."

"Jam berapa?"

"Tadi dia naik bis dari tikungan depan rumah jam 7 pagi."

"Anak itu, bahkan tidak berpamitan denganku. Kenapa kalian tidak mengantarkan dengan mobil?"

"Dia bilang ingin naik bis. Kami sudah menawarinya untuk mengantar dengan mobil. Hanay saja dia menolak."

"Dasar keras kepala…"

"Dan, dia menitipkan ini untuk Anda."

Arnold memberikan padaku sepucuk surat yang berisi tulisan tangan Alfred. Aku membaca isinya sambil menikmati secangkir teh. Reaksiku selanjutnya setelah membaca surat itu adalah langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk sambil memegang cangkir teh di tangan kanan dan surat itu di tangan kiri.

_Dear, Arthur Kirkland…_

"Arnold, mobilku!"

_Aku pergi dulu. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu untuk pamit._

"Tapi Anda belum selesai sarapan, Sir-"

"Cepat keluarkan mobilku!"

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku tinggalkan radionya untukmu. Mungkin ada baiknya jika benda usang itu tetap berada di sini._

Aku bergegas mengambil jaketku dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Tak lupa juga aku pergi ke kamar Alfred dan membawa radio tua itu bersamaku.

_Kurasa, sudah tidak ada lagi kenangan kita yang tersisa di rumah ini. _

"James, ke stasiun kota sekarang. Cepat!"

"Yes, Sir."

_Mengingat kau sudah memindahkan semuanya ke gudang, jadi aku harap biarlah radio itu tetap pada tempatnya._

Jalanan kota saat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Aku harap bisa sampai ke stasiun kota secepatnya dan bisa berbicara dengan Alfred sebelum dia pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku mencoba menghubungi Alfred lewat ponselnya. Tetapi dia tidak mengangkatnya.

_Aku akan naik kereta dari stasiun Liverpool menuju London. Pesawatku berangkat jam 1 siang ini._

"Angkat bodoh!"

Aku semakin cemas ketika dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Dengan nada gusar, aku menyuruh supirku untuk mengemudikan mobil lebih cepat. Tanganku sudah mati rasa untuk mengetik pesan. Siapa tahu dia enggan menjawab, tetapi mau membaca pesan singkatku.

_Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu. Mungkin acara beres-beres gudang akan berlangsung lebih baik tanpa kehadiranku._

"Kita sudah sampai, Sir Kirkland."

Aku langsung melompat keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke stasiun. Sial, ramai sekali tempat ini! Aku tidak menyangka akan sangat sulit mencari keberadaan Alfred di antara orang-orang ini. Aku tidak pernah naik kereta ke London. Dan stasiun ini adalah stasiun pertamaku.

_Tapi, aku senang. Melihatmu adalah kebahagiaan untukku. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak banyak berubah, sama seperti rumah kita itu._

Satu tanganku erat mendekap radio tua ini. Aku seperti orang bingung, kehilangan arah, tidak tahu harus mencari Alfred di mana. Sosoknya seharusnya tidak sulit dicari. Aku sampai harus bertanya kepada petugas stasiun jam berapa kereta ke London akan berangkat. Jika pesawatnya akan berangkat jam 1 siang, setidaknya dia harus tiba di London paling lambat pukul 12 siang.

_Kau mungkin tidak tahu, bahwa selama ini aku selalu merindukanmu. Perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah walau kita sudah hidup terpisah sekalipun. _

"Alfred!"

Aku yang putus asa, mencoba memanggil Alfred di antara kerumunan orang. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikanku, aku tidak peduli apa tanggapan mereka.

_Terima kasih, Arthur. _

_Salam sayang, Alfred F. Jones _

"Para penumpang kereta jurusan Stasiun Besar London, kereta akan berangkat 5 menit lagi. Diharapkan segera naik…"

Pengumuman terakhir itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Rasanya mau copot saking kencangnya. Ada dua kereta yang sedang langsir di stasiun ini. Yang mana keretanya Alfred? Aku telusuri satu per satu gerbong, aku harap bisa menemukan sosok Alfred duduk di pinggir jendela sehingga aku bisa menyapanya.

"Ah, Alfred!"

_P.S : Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi aku sayang padamu, Arthur…_

Sampai aku berpapasan pada seorang pedagang roti yang menawarkan dagangannya dari luar gerbong, aku melihat seorang penumpang mengulurkan tangannya dari jendela. Aku mengenali jam tangannya. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Alfred!"

Orang yang tadi mengulurkan tangan itu, kemudian menoleh ke luar. Dia melihatku, dan itu Alfred. Aku langsung mengepalkan tangan dan menggedor kaca jendela gerbong, tempat Alfred duduk.

"Alfred! Kau lupakan radiomu!"

"Apa?"

Kami terpaksa mengeluarkan suara yang agak keras karena bising sekali di sekitar kami. Mesin kereta juga sudah dinyalakan. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi kereta ini akan berangkat ke London.

"Ini! Kau lupakan ini! Bawalah barang ini bersamamu ke Amerika!"

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, Arthur. Aku tidak bisa membawanya."

"Dasar bodoh, ini milikmu! Kau bilang akan membawa semua barangmu yang masih tertinggal, khan?"

"Tapi aku sudah tetap pada pendirianku. Aku tidak akan membawa radio itu."

"Alfred…"

"Biarkan radio itu berada pada tempatnya, Arthur. Aku ingin kau menjaganya dengan baik. Tidak perlu diperbaikki, tidak perlu diapa-apakan. Yang penting tetap pada tempatnya."

"Tidak…"

"Biarkan radio itu tetap berada di rumahmu, Arthur. Radio itu tidak seharusnya bersamaku. Tanpa radio tua itu, aku juga masih bisa mengingat segala hal yang pernah terjadi di antara kita."

"Tapi aku sudah mengizinkanmu. Bawalah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Simpan saja untukku, Arthur. Dengan begitu, kau akan terus ingat padaku."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau mengingatku dan segala masa lalu itu. Aku harap dengan bantuan radio tua itu, kau bisa tetap mengingatku."

"Kau pikir aku dengan mudah melupakanmu, Alfred?"

"Karena kupikir memang begitu, Arthur. Kau sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak ada lagi di hatimu."

"Dasar bodoh! Dari mana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Dia pikir aku sudah melupakannya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa melupakan manusia satu ini jika banyak kenangan pahit ditinggalkan untukku?

"Arthur, aku harus-"

"Kau salah besar, Alfred!"

"Eh? Memang seperti itu khan? Aku pikir kau sudah tidak mau lagi peduli padaku."

"Aku memang sudah tidak peduli padamu karena kau sudah besar dan hidup di negara yang bebas. Kau ingin bebas khan? Kau dapatkan itu sekarang, jadi kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

"Arthur…"

"Pergilah, Alfred. Pergilah yang jauh, hingga aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu, meraihmu…"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Arthur. Jangan menangis, karena aku yang akan paling sedih…"

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung emosiku. Aku paling benci ketika kemarahanku harus terluapkan dengan air mata. Aku melangkah menjauh, Alfred menggelengkan kepala ketika aku menjauh dari jendela. Kedua tangannya mengepal di jendela, dia terlihat seperti ingin meraihku.

Meraihku…

"Arthur, aku ingin memelukmu…"

"Tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja, bodoh."

"Aku ingin merentangkan tangan ini dan menarikmu dekat padaku. Sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara kita."

"Diamlah…" *mengisak*

"Aku memang jauh darimu. Tapi yakinlah bahwa hati kita selalu dekat. Maka itu aku ingin kau tetap merawat radio itu dengan baik."

"…"

"Suatu hari, kita akan bertemu lagi dan kita dengarkan radio itu bersama-sama."

"Sudah sana, pergilah!"

Klakson mulai dibunyikan, kereta mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan. Gerbong besar itu mulai menjauh, sosok Alfred juga semakin menjauh dari penglihatanku. Tangan Alfred masih terulur keluar, dia ingin aku meraih tangannya.

"Arthur! Arthur!"

Aku tidak mendengarnya…

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain…

"Arthur! Aku sayang padamu!"

Aku sudah tidak lagi mendengar suaranya karena sudah tenggela bersama suara deru roda kereta yang beranjak meninggalkan stasiun. Aku tidak lagi melihat sosok Alfred, tidak lagi melihat kereta itu dari pandanganku. Aku menatap langit, menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diriku. Ketika aku memenjamkan mataku, tak terasa air mataku menetes membasahi wajahku.

"_Pergilah, Alfred. Membaur bersama langit yang akan berlanjut menjadi angin dan memelukmu erat dalam keheningan udara. Jarak kita sudah terlalu jauh, akan sangat sulit untuk bisa didekatkan kembali…"_

Dan, radio tua itu masih tetap dalam dekapanku…

~the end~

Btw, besok ultahnya Alfred ya? Bikin apa donk? :/


End file.
